The Blessings from the God of Loneness
by XiaoBai
Summary: Focus on Eyes and Kanone's relationship and based on the manga. An insight on Eyes feelings and Kanone's thoughts during the happenings in the manga (Note:Manga's story is different.Spoiler in here!)...please be kind...RR


Okay, this is my first try at writing Eyes and Kanone...the two of them are really not easy to write, so if this fic is awful, please don't blame me!! I don't really know what I am writing...it is suppose to be my go at Kanone and Eyes's thoughts.  
  
Note: This fic contains MAJOR spoiler for the manga. I noticed that the manga plot and the anime plot are different, so people who watched the anime might not understand this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna belongs to Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno.  
  
Hope everyone enjoys this fic...  
  
--  
  
The Blessings from the God of Loneness.  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
A young boy was sitting by the window of the English house, scribbling music scores with much concentration while his right hand was on the piano beside him, testing out keys occasionally.  
  
A strong breeze that blew in from the window swept a few of the scores from him and the boy gave a small gasp of surprise. Standing up quickly, he went to retrieve the scores before the wind swept them further and almost knock into another person.  
  
The boy looked up and was handed a small stack of music scores. He took the scores gratefully and smiled slightly at the other boy.  
  
" Arigatou, Kanone-san." The boy said, moving back to the table to put the scores.  
  
The taller boy smiled back and said, " I just happened to come in and see the papers flying around. You should be careful with your scores, Eyes- kun."  
  
Eyes nodded quietly and looked out of the window and into the clear blue sky.  
  
" ...It's summer already..." He commented quietly.  
  
Kanone came up behind him and looked up into the sky too.  
  
" Time really flies, Eyes-kun."  
  
Eyes gave the sky one last look before turning from the window to look at Kanone.  
  
" Kousuke-san and Rio-chan should be arriving today, right?" Eyes said. Kanone nodded and smiled somewhat tiredly, " I fear for the house, Eyes- kun."  
  
Eyes laughed a little, " They are not so bad, Kanone-san."  
  
Kanone sighed and shook his head, " You weren't there when we went to a small camping trip last time...it was horrible! Ryoko-chan was there too, so the whole trip was really noisy..."  
  
Eyes's smile faded when he heard Ryoko's name. Kanone noticed and patted Eyes's shoulder.  
  
" She will understand someday, Eyes-kun."  
  
Eyes shook his head, " She will understand, Kanone-san, but she will never forgive me."  
  
Kanone's eyes hardened slightly, " This is for our survival, Eyes-kun. 'Either kill or be killed.' That is the only principle we have now."  
  
Eyes was about to answer when the doorbell rang and Kousuke and Rio's voices could be heard.  
  
Kanone sighed slightly, " Ah, they are here...and they had already started quarrelling." He turned to Eyes and said, " Do you want to come with me to welcome the noisy ones?"  
  
Eyes smiled but shook his head, " I want to finish my work." He gestured at his music scores and Kanone nodded.  
  
" I will call you later on." Kanone said, moving to the door. Before he went out, Kanone said, " I hope this house can survive Kousuke-kun and Rio- chan's wrath."  
  
Eyes laughed and Kanone closed the door.  
  
After Kanone left, Eyes looked back into the sky again and sat back into his seat.  
  
" How long can these days last, I wonder..."  
  
He raised his hands to the piano keys and began playing a piece from the 'Religious Poems' that he always played.  
  
The one that Kanone heard many times but knew nothing about it, not even its name.  
  
--  
  
" Oei, Rio! Come here now and help with the sweeping!" Kousuke yelled.  
  
Rio came running out of the house, frowning at Kousuke, " I told you I was finishing a book!"  
  
Kousuke raised an eyebrow and asked, " Book? I didn't know you read books?"  
  
That statement earned Kousuke a kick from the grey-haired girl.  
  
" Baka! It was the book I lent from Kanone-san last week. That book which contains plenty of information on mechanics!" Rio sighed slightly, " I have finding that book for a long time."  
  
Kousuke rubbed his shins painfully and glared at Rio. He stood up and shoved Rio a broom, taking another broom for himself.  
  
" Here. Kanone want us to help with the sweeping of the leaves. He said if we did a good job, he will treat us a good dinner tonight." Kousuke said, pointing to the other end of the yard, " I will do this side and you will do that side."  
  
Rio looked thoughtfully at the part of the yard Kousuke was pointing, frowned at Kousuke before stating sweetly, " I will do this side, Kousuke- kun. YOU do that side."  
  
Kousuke frowned and said, " No, Rio. I said I'm sweeping this side."  
  
Rio gave a small growl before kicking Kousuke again, " You do that side, Kousuke-kun!"  
  
Kousuke growled back but trudged indignantly to the other end of the yard, grumbling all the time and kicking occasionally at the red fallen leaves.  
  
Eyes regarded the incident that happened just seconds ago amusedly and went back to his playing.  
  
Kanone came into the room carrying a small tray and said, " You stopped your playing for a moment just now. What happened?"  
  
Eyes shook his head and gave a small smile. He gestured at the window with his head and said, " Go take a look, Kanone-san."  
  
Kanone set the tray down on the table and looked out of the window. Kousuke and Rio were yelling at each other from opposite ends of the yard. Rio was obviously winning in this verbal war, as Kousuke's face was turning redder at every word she threw at him.  
  
Kanone chuckled and turned from the window, " Those two can never stop."  
  
Eyes shook his head and said, " We should stop them before they start throwing bombs and knives at each other."  
  
Kanone nodded and looked out of the window again. Taking a deep breath, Kanone shouted.  
  
" OEI!"  
  
The two of them stopped yelling at each other immediately and turned to look at Kanone.  
  
Kanone gave them a smile and shouted again, " IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T STOP, THERE WILL BE NO DINNER~~!!"  
  
" What?!" Kousuke yelled. Rio gasped and went back to her sweeping immediately.  
  
Kanone laughed as he walked from the window towards the table where the tray sat and poured two cups of tea.  
  
He handed Eyes one of the cup and took the other. Eyes took a sip from the cup before playing a new song.  
  
Kanone looked thoughtfully at the purple-haired boy and began slowly, " Ne, Eyes-kun."  
  
Eyes did not stop playing, " Hmm?"  
  
" What is the name of the song you always played?" Kanone asked.  
  
Eyes gave a small smile, " I always played many songs, Kanone-san."  
  
Kanone looked thoughtfully at Eyes again, " Um...that song which you always stopped playing when I come in. I remembered a part of it, so I can played it for you."  
  
Eyes stopped playing and moved to give Kanone space to sit. Kanone sat down beside Eyes, looked at the black and white keys for a moment before beginning to play.  
  
The purple-haired boy's eyes widened when he heard the song. After Kanone finished the part, he turned and looked expectantly at Eyes.  
  
Eyes stared at the piano keys for a long time before raising his hands to play another song.  
  
Kanone frowned slightly, " Eyes-kun. What is the song I played just now?"  
  
Eyes did not replied. Instead, he gave Kanone a small smile and said, " Do you want to know what is the song I am playing now?"  
  
Kanone nodded slowly and the shorter boy closed his eyes, the small smile still on his lips.  
  
" It is from the 'Religious Poems' series. ' The Blessing from the God of Happiness.'"  
  
Kanone's eyes softened when he heard the name and gave Eyes a hug suddenly, surprising the shorter boy very much and causing him to blush.  
  
--  
  
Kousuke frowned worriedly and looked up from his book when Eyes began playing the same song again.  
  
Eyes had been playing this song frequently ever since he had quarreled with Kanone.  
  
" He is playing this song again..." Rio said, entering the room. Kousuke turned and looked at Rio.  
  
" I think he is very upset." Kousuke said. Rio rolled her eyes, " Of course he is!" She sighed and moved to put a stalk of iris into the vase.  
  
" You saw Kiyotaka-san again?" Kousuke asked. Rio nodded and said, " I saw this stalk and liked it. Kiyotaka-san let me take it."  
  
Kousuke sighed as the song ended and started all over again, " Have you seen Kanone?"  
  
Rio shook her head, " He had been going out almost everyday."  
  
Kousuke frowned and shook his head slightly, " Reckon we should do something."  
  
Rio nodded and sat down beside Kousuke. She gave a small sneeze and shuddered slightly.  
  
" Today is colder than usual..." She said, rubbing her arms. Kousuke looked out of the window and noticed that it had begun to snow again.  
  
The music ended again but started once more, and this time, Kousuke noticed that the music sounded even darker.  
  
" It makes me think of loneness..." Kousuke muttered.  
  
--  
  
Kanone had left perhaps forever, but Eyes do not know.  
  
Kousuke ran into the music room and saw Eyes sitting quietly on the piano seat.  
  
" Eyes! Kanone-he left!" Kousuke exclaimed.  
  
Eyes lowered his head and closed his eyes, " I know, Kousuke." Standing up, he looked at Kousuke and said, " We must separate immediately. Tell Rio- chan about this and pack up. We are leaving today."  
  
Kousuke's eyes widened, " Separate? What do you mean by that, Eyes?!"  
  
Eyes looked at Kousuke calmly, " We must separate and go on low profile for a certain period of time. Kanone had betrayed us...but Kiyotaka-san will try and persuade him to come back. In the meantime, we have to divide so that the Hunters won't be able to find us so easily."  
  
" But--" Kousuke started. Eyes stopped him and gave Kousuke a small smile, " When the time is right, we will gather together again. Right now we are only separating, but that does not mean we won't keep in touch."  
  
Kousuke sighed and nodded, " I will tell Rio about it."  
  
The three of them packed quickly and Rio called a cab to drive them to the airport.  
  
As they left the house, Eyes looked back into the dark corridors again before locking the door. He stepped out of the front porch and realized that it had begun to rain.  
  
Rio opened the umbrella immediately and the three of them squeezed under it.  
  
" I didn't expect it will rain so quickly," Rio commented.  
  
Eyes looked up into the grey sky and said quietly, " It's spring already..."  
  
A voice in his mind answered him.  
  
' Time really flies, Eyes-kun.'  
  
Eyes lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
' Kanone-san...' He thought. Looking at the other two he said, " Let's go."  
  
Without warning, the rain became heavier, but the three of them were already in the cab.  
  
--  
  
Kanone sat in the sofa while staring at the television, which was currently showing the news.  
  
He looked at his hands examined them carefully.  
  
He had just stabbed his best friend in the heart.  
  
The knife that had done the job was still lying in the sink with Eye's blood all over it. Kanone stood up, moved to the sink and turned on the water.  
  
He watched as the blood was washed away. Shaking his head slightly, he picked the knife up and wiped it clean.  
  
" I have chosen the path of a Hunter. There is no turning back now. Eyes- kun and the others are my enemies now-my prey." Kanone closed his eyes and grabbed the knife by the edge tightly. Blood leaked from his hands but he took no notice of it.  
  
" I have to eliminate them from this world...then I will go along with them." Kanone said, as if trying to assure himself.  
  
He shook his head again and looked up determinedly, his grip on the knife edged tightened.  
  
" I will not stop no matter what."  
  
He remembered suddenly of the conversation he had with Eyes a few days ago over the phone. Eyes's voice echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes.  
  
" I will stop you, Kanone-san, I swear. I will not let you kill anyone of us."  
  
" It's no use, Eyes-kun," Kanone said quietly, letting go of the knife and washing the blood off his hands, " Do not fight with Death. Rest in peace..."  
  
--  
  
He was beginning to feel desperate.  
  
Eyes was still in coma, but he was nowhere near death.  
  
"-The doctor claimed that Mr. Rutherford would be awake in a few days time- "  
  
Kanone's moved from the newscaster to the photo frame on top of the television. He stared at the picture of him and Eyes, lowered his head and clasped his hands together in a silent prayer.  
  
' There is no use struggling with Death, Eyes-kun. So, take it as I am begging you, Eyes-kun...leave this world earlier.'  
  
He squeezed his eyes tightly, silently wishing his friend would die in his coma. Kanone didn't want Eyes to wake ever again because...  
  
Because he was afraid he might not have the courage to stab Eyes again.  
  
--  
  
Eyes had woken up.  
  
Kanone knew at once that what Kousuke and Hiyono had told him might be true.  
  
He might be just another pawn of Kiyotaka.  
  
Kanone frowned as he moved towards his next destination. If he was really Kiyotaka's pawn, he will have to take action quickly.  
  
First, he will take Narumi Ayumu as his hostage.  
  
" Urgh--" Ayumu groaned, feeling the immerse pain from the bullet wound on his right shoulder.  
  
Kanone stopped in his playing and smiled at Ayumu, "You've been unconscious for a long time! Four hours had already past."  
  
" I was initially thinking of resting for a longer time, but I was awaken by your horrible playing." Ayumu said.  
  
Kanone closed the piano and said, " Of course it's awful! I had only played a little of the tune Eyes-kun used to play." He smiled and continued, " Eyes-kun always stopped playing when he noticed me around-he won't even tell me the name of this tune!"  
  
Ayumu looked thoughtfully at Kanone before sighing, " What is the situation now?"  
  
Kanone smiled, " Using you as hostage, we are currently hiding in the school with many policemen outside of the compound because I had set bombs over seven places in the school."  
  
Ayumu looked at Kanone, " What is your intentions?"  
  
" To talk to the 'Observer'. I want the 'Observer' to gather all the Blade children at the hall."  
  
" And then you will bomb the hall along with them." Ayumu finished. Kanone nodded.  
  
They stayed in silence for another moment before Ayumu said again.  
  
" What are you afraid of, Kanone Hilbert?'  
  
Kanone looked at Ayumu, " Afraid? I am afraid of nothing."  
  
Ayumu smirked slightly, " Really? When Rutherford woke up, you realized that you are just another pawn of my brother, right?"  
  
Kanone's eyes hardened immediately and he thrust his foot hard on Ayumu's injured shoulder. Ayumu gritted his teeth and groaned slightly in pain.  
  
" Even if Kiyotaka is god, he can never control human." Kanone said, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
Ayumu smiled slightly and said, " But he can read people's mind. He knew you more than you knew yourself."  
  
Kanone lowered his head and said quietly, " Even if this is so, this destiny is not arranged by Kiyotaka. He can never rescue us."  
  
" But the other Blade Children wishes to be rescued," Ayumu said, " Don't you used to think so?"  
  
Kanone looked at Ayumu for a moment before closing his eyes, " That was before I realized the truth. Eyes-kun knew it all the time that we cannot be saved, but he is too kind-hearted. So I will fulfill this task for him. Including him, I will kill everyone of the Blade Children."  
  
" Is that the choice of yours as a friend?" Ayumu asked, quietly.  
  
" It should be...the choice as a elder brother." Kanone said, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
  
Ayumu's eyes widened slightly as Kanone continued, " Eyes is just like my little brother. Although we had never called each other as brothers, I feel that he had depended on me in some areas...like a brother."  
  
Kanone turned away and picked up his custom-made machine gun, " Kousuke-kun and the others should be here soon. I will go and welcome them." He began walking out of the door, " Stay here as a good hostage, all right?"  
  
" Oei, Kanone." Ayumu said after him. Kanone stopped in his steps as Ayumu continued, " Let me tell you the name of the tune you played just now."  
  
Kanone turned and looked at Ayumu expectantly.  
  
" That is the third piece from the 'Religious Poems' series by Francis Lester- "  
  
" ' The Blessings from the God of Loneness.'"  
  
Kanone's eyes widened as Ayumu continued, " I wondered what is on Rutherford's mind when he was playing this piece by himself."  
  
Kanone gritted his teeth and moved towards the door, " Even if this is so, I can only continue down this path I had chosen."  
  
Somewhere in his mind, Kanone could see Eyes sitting alone in front of the piano and playing the lonely tune repeatedly.  
  
And each time he played this piece of music, the tune sounded even darker, colder and lonelier.  
  
He closed his eyes as he tried to stop thinking about the blessings the god of loneness had given to Eyes --  
  
-- And to himself.  
  
--  
  
~Owari  
  
--  
  
O_o Okay...please don't blame me if this is weird. I really tried! _  
  
Anyway, please review and comment! I really want to write a good Kanone and Eyes fic because they are really a challenge!  
  
Well, I hope you guys like this fic.  
  
Once again, please RR! 


End file.
